Cherrys trash pack universe
this is how the trashies live in cherry's universe 'hacked hams family' hacked ham--husband of zapped lamp, son of stinky bone and possible father of mushy peas. has anger management issues and is the manager of a clothing store called ripped threads n basically sells just that zapped lamp--wife of hacked ham and possible mother of mushy peas. is very self absorbed and still thinks she was the shit like she was in high school (she was very popular then). her long lost daughter is the shopkin lana lamp but she has nothing to do with her and lana doesn't even know who her parents are mushy peas--can be referred to as triplets or one child bc they share the same pod. zapped lamp found them laying in her bed after she had just gotten over the flu and assumed that she had given birth while asleep and that flu was morning sickness (she later realized this wasn't the case but it was too late lol loser). the mushy peas have different names and personalities and they are: patrick aka pat: the top pea. he's very silly but also is very prone to sickness and throws up a lot which pisses phil off phillip aka phil: the middle pea. is always in a bad mood bc pat is either jumping up and down and hyper or throwing up on his head. when pat is asleep phil is actually a pretty smart, nice guy penelope aka penny: the bottom pea. very shy and sensitive and doesn't really talk much. she loves flowers so much but she barely gets to see them. she always gets sad when she sees the flowers in smashed vase are all dead. stinky bone: hacked ham's dad. he has dimensia and arthritis and all these other old ppl problems so hacked ham lets him live with him and zapped lamp and the triplets and smashed vase. it's p cramped in there but hacked ham won't let his dad rot in the streets smashed vase: the nanny for mushy peas. kinda retarded from brain damage she has bc of her wilting flowers which r kinda like her brains in a way. she loves mushy peas so much and wants to adopt them from zapped lamp and hacked ham but hacked ham won't let her bc he thinks they're his kids. hopelessly in love with nutso. 'the losers' nutso: this loser clown who smokes dope and shoots heroine and still goes to birthday parties for the young trashies. mucus mite: this fat motherfucker who is also in love with nutso. he asked nutso out once but he turned him down so now mucus mite sits watching dirt operas all day (instead of soap operas lol i'm funny) and eating cheetos which is why he got so fat icky pickle: angry ass pickle who lives in a jar down in a far corner of trash town. he has had sex with hacked ham, splat-a-pillar, gross moose, and nutso on several occasions but never felt all that much pleasure. fun fact his dick is a tiny pickle and he has syphilis which is why he earned the name icky pickle bc his real name is reginald cucumber. garbage goat: he caused that accident loch mess was in bc he was fuckin sleeping in the road when she was driving in her nasty ass little car and she ran over the fucker lool he kinda died but reanimated and all he knows how to do now is eat and eat and eat and sometimes smashed vase throws her trash out at him so he can have something to eat bc she feels bad for him. goo glue hates his guts bc of the accident he caused for loch mess and sometimes he throws cinderblocks out the window at his head gross moose: nobody rlly cares about him at all lol he just lives with mucus mite and watches tv with him all day and mucus mite doesn't even notice dung bug: he lives by himself with his big pile of shit named felicia. he first wanted to use felicia to get him a mate but then realized there weren't any other dung beetles in trash town so now he pretends felicia is his wife and won't let anyone near "her" felicia is composed of shit from lots of other trashies. sometimes the tiny trashies like to push his shitball down a hill and yell "bye felicia!" 'the couples' goo glue: has a very gargly voice thats hard to understand and can barely open his mouth bc of this time he got sick and threw up and he threw up glue bc he is glue and it glued his mouth shut. is in a relationship with loch mess loch mess (she is called messy by goo glue): she was once a very pretty little monster but then she got into a car accident and was legally dead for a few minutes but then some bystanders were able to give her cpr and brought her back to life. she suffered brain damage and is basically a zombie. shes ashamed to leave the house and has trouble with very easy things. goo glue liked her before the accident tho and loch mess thought it was sweet that he still liked her even after her accident so they started dating splat a pillar: grubby ass ho that has crushes on all the bin-sects. she used to like zapped lamp before her lightbulb burned out but she's still her friend. splat a pillar always "borrows" money from other trashies but never gives it back. she is married to bad ant and it is an abusive relationship bad ant: he tried killing himself as a teenager bc he had bad emotional problems but his mom found him and took him to the hospital but he lost a lot of blood n basically became a zombie who kinda lost all feeling for other trashies and he doesn't really even grasp emotion anymore and splat a pillar felt really bad and wanted to help him but bad ant only uses her and splat a pillar just lets him walk all over her xcept one time he actually did try walking over her and slipped and cracked one of his horns bc she's so grubby and sticky that he just couldn't stay on there 'the ducky/pootato family' mucky ducky (yellow): she has emotional problems and doesn't feel comfortable around any trashies except for her brother and pootato who is like their dad. mine has a paint defect that looks like she has a tear coming from her eye. mucky ducky (orange): he is a little daredevil and a smartass. he lives with his sister and pootato. pootato: fat fuck who just looooves to eat. he eats all day and all night and he lets the mucky duckies live in his bathtub and they always eats his leftovers. one time pootato was eating roasted duck for christmas dinner and so the next day the mucky duckies went out and started eating mashed potatoes right in front of him. 'the rest' feral fridge: he's dead but ppl still eat food from his guts trashy textbook: catholic asshole who worships the fuckin ground that father mess mantis walks on. he's a real know it all asshole and always tries to make himself look better than other trashies. he's the smartest of all cherry's trashies father mess mantis: a priest who only read the bible once and likes to suck on his own dick when other ppl aren't looking xcept feral fridge can see in there from where he's laying in a dump and he likes it. the yellow crap all over mess mantis is actually his jizz rat o saur: the last of the ratosaurus rexes and trashy textbook treats her very special bc he wants to study her and dissect her body when she dies but that creeps her out so she just hides at home all day waste worm: he used to be nutso's best friend and they used to do all these stupid stunts together xcept one day waste worm fell off this huge pile of trash and broke his neck and died sludgey lasagne: lonely dude who nobody likes bc he wants everything to be clean and everybody thinks thats weird. sneezeburger: he is the corrupt older brother of the shopkin cheezey b. he likes to stay up late and watch horror movies even tho they scare the fuckin shit out of him. he has rlly bad insomnia and he slurs all his words as if he's constantly drunk even though he's not. gristle pie: shy trashie who is best friends with rat-o-saur. gristle pie has emotional outbursts all the time so she has to stay with her psychologist moldy melon all the time and she kinda likes him. moldy melon: he is very smart and is one of the only trash pack psychologists there are. he's friends with one of his former patients goo glue who he treated for severe depression. vile vacuum: she is very silly and clowns around and plays pranks on all the trashies on april fools day. she kinda has a crush on icky pickle. fishy finger: sleazy ass bastard who is sludgey lasagne's best friend. they live together and have to share the same bed which creeps sludgey lasagne out especially when fishy finger curls up next to him when he's asleep. waste truck: he used to be really cool and he used to belong to this kid named carl and he was carl's favorite toy until waste truck stopped working n carl threw him away. now everybody in trash town hates waste truck and he has depression n he always screams "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL" at night and everybody throws shit at him to shut him up. gutterfly: she hates men ever since she dated fishy finger and he never spent any time with her n then started cheating on her with loch mess (before her accident). she lives with deady bear deady bear: she was the favorite toy of a girl named carrie (carl's sister) but then her dog chewed deady bear up so they had to throw her out. now she lives in trash town and everybody thinks she's scary except for gutterfly. deady bear is really sweet and kind and would do anything for gutterfly tbc Category:Cherry